


Tony teaches Steve what kinks are

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, But he's really a sub, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Cuz Tony never asks Steve if it's okay of he ignores him when he says no, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Experienced Tony Stark, Feminization, He also say he doesn't want to cum, He doms Steve to help him out, He's like really into it, I did mark it as rape/non-con tho, Like briefly at the end, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Naive Steve Rogers, Not Canon Compliant, Past-Stucky, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Stuckony, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, So yeah, Steve does like being dominated tho, Steve says he doesn't want to, Steve's totally okay with it, Stony - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Tony, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony ignores him, Tony ignores him again, Tony's a really good friend who just wants Steve to cum, Top Tony Stark, aka Tony teaches Steve what kinks and fetishes are, and buys him a whole box of lacy panties, and sex toys, but no worries, but they dont discuss it before hand, he just does, like really mild, since Bucky's not there to do it, there will be a use for them further down the line, which they don't use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Steve hates to cum and doesn't want to jerk off or have sex. Tony just can't accept that. Tony's just as submissive as Steve, but he's such a good friend, that he's willing to boss him around. Just to be helpful.Cuz you know, Tony's so helpful like that ;)*can be read as a stand alone story*
Relationships: Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961236
Kudos: 70





	Tony teaches Steve what kinks are

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this one so much faster than the last one
> 
> Thanks for the support and comments. You guys are awesome!
> 
> It really encourages me when I know people like what I'm putting out.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one too, tho it definitely has a different feel then the last one...
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve woke up to snickers. His eyes blinked trying to adjust to the bright light. The sun was filtering in through the window and he held up his arm to block it. It took him a moment to adjust. Their was a pressure on him, like the weight of a person. Steve blinked in surprise, when he saw Tony sleeping on top of him.

"Sooo, did you two have fun last night?" Clint said.

Steve cursed and glanced up to see him sitting in an armchair.

"I'm not judging. I just think you two look awfully cozy all cuddled up together. Anything you'd like to share with the classroom, Rogers?" He teased.

"Go away, Barton." Steve groaned.

Clint just laughed.

"Seriously though, what did you guys do last night?"

"Seriously, nothing. He collapsed on top of me and we fell asleep."

Clint huffed.

"Well, that's lame. I swear if you're holding out on me, Rogers-" 

Steve cut him off.

"I'm not. Now leaves us alone. JARVIS?"

Steve was grateful when Clint actually listened and left. Clint wasn't exactly known for his great listening skills.

"Yes, Captain Rogers?" The AI responded immediately.

"Can you make the sun go away?"

"Controlling the sun is out of my parameters. I can dim the windows though."

"Please, for the love of God, do that then."

He was relieved when the sun stopped glaring at him. He shut his eyes and he fell back asleep.

* * *

When Tony stirred awake, he was snuggled up to a firm body. He moaned at the feeling of his hard on pressed against an equally hard dick. He squirmed just to feel it more. The friction was delicious. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of the person under him whimpering. His dark eyes met stormy blue ones and he blinked.

His mind still felt slow and groggy from his night of drinking. He groaned when the light had his head pounding. Tony grabbed at his head, his eyes screwing shut.

"Tony? Are you okay?"

Steve's words in his ear, sounded like they were coming through a megaphone. Even though, in reality, they were soft, barely more than a whisper.

"Shut up, Rogers." He mumbled.

He melted when Steve's hand pushed his own aside and started massaging his scalp. He moaned again, his thighs clenching around Steve's thighs. This was heavenly. Steve sucked in a breath as they were pressed together. The blond's hips bucked up slightly.

"Oh, God, so good. Dont stop." Tony groaned.

"T-Tony?" Steve stuttered.

"Mm, what?" Tony muttered into his chest. 

They were both fully clothed, but Tony kinda wished they weren't. He was completely limp and boneless on top of Steve. The only thing tense was his dick, hard and leaking in his pants.

"Um, are you hung over?"

Tony hummed in response.

Steve swallowed thickly, when Tony rubbed against him, his hips rocking. Steve could feel his own cock throbbing. He hadn't been touched in seventy years. Not since Bucky. He felt panicked at the thought of cumming.

"Tony? You've gotta stop. Please." Steve begged.

"No, don't stop." The man mumbled, only half hearing what Steve was saying.

Tony was lost in the gentle touch of Steve's hands in his hair, a stark contrast to his hard body.

"Tony!"

Tony was pulled out of his daze by Steve's frantic tone. He pushed himself up. He looked confused as he frowned down at Steve. He was still a bit out of it, maybe a little tipsy still, or maybe he was hung over. Tony wasn't totally sure. It took him a moment to fully work out what was happening.

He fought against the blush that wanted to take over, and forced himself to remain neutral. He was used to being cool and collected on the outside, when inside he felt squirmy and shy. There wasn't much space for Tony Stark to be anything other than outgoing. Charming and selfish. Totally acceptable. Stuttering and blushing. Definitely not.

"Morning." He mumbled, clambering off of Steve.

Steve was confused, and turned on. He watched Tony head to the elevator, his heart was hammering in his chest. He really felt like they should at least talk about this.

"Tony, please don't walk away. Can you just- Tony?"

"Sorry, Capsicle. I can't hear you through the thick layer of ice that's frozen around you." He called out as he stepped into the elevator.

Steve groaned.

"I can not believe I'm falling for that asshole." He grumbled under his breath.

He hated to admit it, but he was, in fact, falling for Tony Stark.

* * *

Steve really should know better than to spend time with an intoxicated Tony. He should also know better than to drink Asgardian ale, while spending time with an intoxicated Tony. Thor had left a couple of bottles behind for him last time he visited. After a particularly trying mission, Steve found himself pulling them out. Which is how he found himself spilling his guts to Tony.

"So, tell me. Did you and Barnes ever, you know, have a thing?"

"Hm? Oh no, not really." 

"Not really? But you wanted to, right?"

"Why?" Steve asked, sending Tony a wary look.

"Because, the way you talk about him, you're totally obsessed. You love him don't you?"

Steve shrugged and took another swig of ale.

"He's my bestfriend."

"I mean like love him. Like you wanted to fuck him, or marry him, or whatever."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, tell me your dirty little secret, Rogers." Tony teased, smirking at him.

Steve laughed and shook his head.

"Bucky was my whole world. He meant everything to me. Still does. I wish he didn't though. Losing him. It was- Well, lets just say, that I lost myself. I had no reason to keep living, so bringing that craft down. Dying. It was easy. Bucky was gone. There was no reason for me to go on. Waking up, after all those years, knowing he wasn't here, that was awful. I wished that I had died."

Tony glanced at him, surprised by his answer. He sipped at his whiskey.

"Dark."

"Yeah, well. It is what it is."

Steve chugged the rest of his ale and Tony finished his whiskey, pouring himself another. They sat in silence for a while.

"So, you guys really never did anything?" Tony asked, eventually.

"No, we did."

Tony grinned, bumping his shoulder against Steve's.

"Let me guess, you had passionate sex while sneaking around at night and trying to not get caught by your fellow soldiers." Tony guessed, snickering.

Steve laughed.

"Not even close. It was when we were teenagers. We were snowed in alone and Bucky had this great idea to get naked and share our body heat. I got my first ever boner and woke up rocking against him. Things just kinda took off after that."

"Damn. Did you fuck then?"

Steve shrugged.

"Yeah, but passionate's not exactly the word I'd use to describe what we were doing. I mean I loved Bucky and he was gentle when I needed him to be, but it wasn't really like that."

"Like what?"

"Gentle."

Tony hummed.

"He fucked you hard." Tony said, it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

He sent Steve a knowing look when the man blushed.

"He told me to call him Daddy when I wanted him to be gentle. If I wanted him to be rough, I could be bad and call him Bucky. Then, he would hurt me. I don't know why, but I always loved that."

Tony felt a sense of delight. He had made Captain America spill what was probably his biggest secret. He felt insanely turned on. Steve liked it when Bucky hurt him. Tony could practically picture it. Bucky using him hard, until Steve was crying. He'd beg for more, even when he was desperate for it to stop.

Steve chuckled darkly at his own memories. Memories of being used and loving it. He loved how much he hated it, and hated how much he loved it. He stood up and grabbed another ale. A dark look settled over his features, when he returned. He sat down at the bar next to Tony again.

"I did love him. He didn't love me, though. I was just there, and he was horny. That's all."

Tony raised a brow at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"He liked girls. He-" Steve sighed, opening his ale and taking a long drink. "He would pretend that I was a girl. Call me a pretty dame, tell me I was good little slut and whatnot. He didn't want me really. He just couldn't have any girls while we were trapped inside."

Tony hummed thoughtfully.

"Have you ever considered that maybe he didn't do that, because he wanted a girl. Maybe he did that, because he just wanted to treat you like a girl." Tony said.

Steve stared at him like he'd lost his damn mind. Tony licked his lips, before continuing.

"That's a real thing, Steve. It's a fetish. You know what fetishes are, right?"

Steve thought about something he'd heard Clint say once.

"Something to do with feet?" He asked, uncertainly.

Tony laughed so hard he doubled over on the bar stool, clutching his stomach. Steve glared at him, blushing. Tony answered when he finally regained control of himself.

"No, I mean, well it could mean that, if that's what you're into, but it doesn't have to. A fetish is something you like sexually tthat most people wouldn't really considered to be normal. So, usually, something that's not so vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Steve repeated.

"Jeez, Rogers, you need to watch some porn. It's something kinky."

When Steve just gave him a blank look, Tony sighed, sounding exasperated.

"For example, some men like to be treated like a girl, or in this case, it could mean Bucky likes treating you like a girl. You said he told you to call him daddy, right? Which sounds to me like he had a daddy kink also."

"So, kinks and fetishes are just things that you like in bed."

Tony shrugged.

"Not necessarily. Doesn't have to be a bed involved."

Tony winked at Steve. He coughed, blushing furiously now.

"It doesn't actually have to be sexual to be a kink. Not all kinks are about getting off or being turned on, but fetishes are." Tony clarified.

Steve was confused, but he nodded.

"And do you have, erm, kinks?"

Tony grinned.

"Why do you wanna know, Rogers?" 

There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked Steve up and down. Steve shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, no. That's not- Forget I asked."

"No, it's fine, but just so you know, that's not something you should just go around asking people about."

As much as Tony thought it'd be funny if Captain America started asking everyone about their kinks, he didn't really want him to. Something inside of Tony made him feel bitter about the idea. Like he didn't want Steve to discuss sex with anyone else. Or maybe he just didn't want him to have sex with anyone else.

Tony frowned at the thought.

"Right. Really, let's just forget about it."

Tony chuckled at the flustered look on his face.

"I have too many to list, but I'll tell you the thing that does it for me the most. Being dominated."

"Doninated." Steve said, slowly, like he was tasting the word on his tongue, trying it out.

"Yeah, like being restrained and used. That's what I like best."

Steve swallowed and averted his gaze when Tony glanced at him.

"Alright. I think I've embarrassed you enough for the time being."

Tony jumped up, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder, before heading to the elevator. He swayed only slightly as he got up.

Well, shit. Steve really liked Tony, but he didn't want to dominate him. If anything, Steve wanted to be dominated by him. Steve sighed. This wasn't going to work, afterall. He couldn't help the ache in his chest as he resigned to the fact that him and Tony were just not meant to be. It shouldn't be a big deal. He shouldn't even like Tony. He really did though.

If only Bucky were here. Bucky would know what to do. Bucky would dominate them both. Steve shook his head at the thought. Bucky wasn't here and Steve needed to stop clinging to the hope that someday he'd miraculously show up. Bucky was dead.

* * *

Steve tried his best to put Bucky out of his mind. It wasn't easy, but little by little he started to feel like he could move on. He focused on being a leader, getting his team through missions alive, with as little causalities and damage as possible. He tried not to think too hard about his blossoming feelings for Tony either. He felt lost and confused when he did.

It wasn't almost like he was cheating on Bucky, or at least, it felt that way. Of course, he wasn't. First off, he hadn't really been with Bucky, so it wasn't possible for Steve to cheat on him. Second of all, even if he had been with him, Bucky was gone, and had been for a long time. There was absolutely no reason Steve shouldn't move on. Right?

Steve was sitting on the couch, sketching, as he often did in his freetime. He was so caught up in his head, he barely realized what he was sketching. Natasha appeared in front of him, silent as ever. Steve found it unnerving the way she did that. Just appearing out of nowhere, without making any sound.

He started, dropping the sketch pad on the ground. His pencil flung across the room. He cursed, jumping up to retrieve it before he forget about it. He'd never find it, wedged behind the TV stand, later.

Natasha was holding the sketch pad in her hand, when he turned back around.

"Oh, thanks." He said, grabbing it from her.

She raised her brow at him, smirking.

"What?"

"Nice picture." Was all she said.

Steve furrowed his brows, something was off about her tone. Like she was teasing Steve. Maybe she didn't really like the picture.

"Do you need something?"

"Clint's gone, so I thought maybe you wanted to spar for a bit."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go change and I'll meet you down there."

She nodded and turned on her heels.

Steve glanced down at the pad of paper and froze. His cheeks heated up when he realized what he'd drawn. It was unmistakably a picture of Tony tied up and Bucky pinning him down. You couldn't see Bucky's face, but there was no doubt in Steve's mind that it was him. He was dressed in his army clothes, looking every bit the sergeant that he'd been. Tony was sending him a teasing look. One that Steve had seen on Tony's face many times.

Tony was very flirtatious by nature. He flirted with everyone and anyone. So, it was no surprise that Steve had easily captured the expression down to the little quirk of his lips as he smirked up at Bucky.

Steve released a shaky breath. He shut the pad of paper. He had drawn pictures of Tony before, and he had so many drawings of Bucky, but he'd never drawn them together.

He swallowed and licked his lip. He turned to go to his floor to change, hugging the sketch pad to his chest. So many emotions were running through him at that moment and he felt like a mess. Sparring with Nat helped. It was a good distraction.

* * *

Afterwards, Steve sought out Tony. He wasn't even quite sure why he was doing it. He just needed to see the man. Unsurprisingly, JARVIS informed him that Tony was in his lab. Steve sucked in his breath when he got down there.

Tony was bent over a car engine. He had a tight white tank on that hugged the strong muscles in his back, his arms on full display. Steve watched his biceps flex as he messed around with something in the engine. Loud music that Steve didn't recognize was blasting, but it stopped, when Steve stepped into the room.

"Dammit JARVIS! Don't turn off my-" He paused, when he saw Steve. "Oh, hey, Rogers."

Steve nodded his head. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He thought about just leaving, but he wanted to see Tony. Tony was his bestfriend now. Maybe that's why he was here. Because he needed a friend.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Tony raised a brow and set down the wrench in his hand.

"Sure, what's up, Cap?"

Steve shrugged and sat down on the couch. He knew what he was thinking about. He also knew he wanted to get advice from Tony about it. He felt like Tony would know what to do about this. He was so confident and experienced, in a way that Steve would never be. It reminded him of Bucky, to a degree. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I did something today, and I, um, it was a mistake. I mean it just sorta happened, and I don't really even know why I'm telling you about this."

Tony frowned, and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve swallowed at the way his muscles flexed from the movement. He could imagine those arms holding him down, even if Steve knew, logically, that he was much stronger than Tony. He also knew that Tony didn't want to hold him down. His mind wondered back to the sketch of Bucky pinning Tony down.

"Well, what did you do?" Tony asked at last, when Steve stayed silent.

"I-" Steve blushed. Oh, God, why was he even here right now? "Do you remember what you told me? About how you like to be dominated and like restrained and stuff?" Steve rushed out.

Tony raised a brow in surprise.

"Yeah?"

Steve swallowed again, when Tony smirked at him.

"Why? Did you jerk off to me? Have a wet dream or something?" Tony asked, his voice teasing, and he was clearly amused.

Steve got impossibly redder at the thought.

"W-what? No! That's not- No." Steve spluttered.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't care if you did. You don't have to apologize or whatever your here to do." Tony said, nonchalantly.

Then he smirked and licked his lips, leaning closer to Steve.

"Unless, you're here to make it a reality. I'm more than down with that." 

Tony's voice was highly suggestive, his eyes smoldering as they stared into Steve's. Steve's breath caught in his throat and he found himself leaning closer to Tony.

"That's not- I wasn't- Really?" He found himself asking.

He sounded breathless and his eyes hooded with lust at the mere thought of being with Tony. Of touching Tony and being used by him. Tony leaned in until his lips were ghosting over Steve's.

"Yeah, really. Do you want to dominate me, Steve? Is that what this is all about?"

Steve froze and pulled back. He shook his head to clear it. That's not what he wanted and that's not why he was here.

"No, Tony. That's not it." He said, firmly.

Tony frowned. He almost looked disappointed? That couldn't be right. Could it?

"Okay, that what is it, Rogers?"

Steve suddenly felt compelled to explain, because Tony did look disappointed, or maybe annoyed.

"I- Tony, it's just-" He sighed. "I'm not dominant, Stark."

Tony blinked, looking mildly surprised.

"Huh. Not at all? I mean, I know you weren't with Barnes, or at least you didn't mention that. I've seen the photos of you pre-serum and you definitely looked like a twink. I thought maybe you'd want to be dominant now, though."

"Because of the way I look?"

"No, not just that. I mean I'm not exactly a scrawny little twink like you used to be, and I like to be submissive. It's just, that you always seem to want to take charge and lead."

Steve furrowed his brows.

"You do too. I mean, you practically fought me over leadership every step of the way. You seem to hate being told what to do." Steve pointed out.

Tony shrugged.

"Good point. I guess it's true what they say then. A man in a position of power, often prefers to relinquish control in the bedroom. Or on the counters. Or in the showers. Or-"

"I got the picture." Steve interrupted.

Tony laughed.

"Okay, so what? You want me to teach you how to be submissive or something? You want me to give you pointers on being tied down? Why are you here, Rogers?"

Steve frowned. He didn't struggle with being submissive. He had always been more than happy to give up control to Bucky.

"No. I was actually here, because, well, I drew a picture, of you, and Bucky." Steve said.

He watched Tony carefully. Trying to read what he was thinking solely off of the expression on his face. He looked surprised, then amused.

"That's all? A picture? Well, I'm flattered, Rogers. Really, I am, but like I said, you don't need to apologize or anything."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come to apologize. I don't really know why I came. Usually, I mean, if Bucky were alive, I'd ask him about it."

Tony raised his brow and leaned back, studying Steve for a moment.

"And what do you think he'd tell you?"

" I don't know. If I did I wouldn't have come to you." Steve snapped.

"Okay, well, I think he'd tell you to not worry about it."

Steve glared at him. Bucky wouldn't have told him that, right? Maybe he would have. Steve wasn't sure.

"I think your wrong." He found himself saying anyways.

"Okay, then tell me what you do think he'd say." Tony said, exasperated.

"I think he'd ask me if I wanted him to tie me up too." Steve said.

Then he blushed, because, oh God, why did he say that? Tony raised his brow.

"Interesting. So, what you're saying is Bucky had me tied up?"

"Yeah." Steve muttered.

"Kinky. I'm impressed, Rogers. Look I don't think it's a big deal if you're picturing me fucking your ex. Who cares? If you're looking for someone to find some deeper meaning from it, then call your therapist."

"You guys weren't fucking and I don't want to talk to my therapist about it. Clearly, this was a mistake. I don't know why I even bothered."

Steve got up to leave. Tony called out to him.

"You should show me this picture sometime."

Steve ignored him.

Yep, definitely a mistake.

* * *

Tony didn't just drop it, like Steve had hoped he would. Of course, doing so wouldn't have been very Tony like. Steve brought him down some sandwiches a few days later and Tony thanked him. Steve had his sketch pad with him. He sometimes would sit and sketch while Tony worked on his projects for SI or messed around with his cars. He should have known better, but apparently, he didn't.

Tony smirked as he watched Steve's hands moving over the pad, almost absentmindedly. Like he was barely paying attention to sketching, yet they were always phenomenal. It was almost like his hand had a mind of its own. Tony ate one of the sandwiches. Wiped his hands off on his pants and plopped down on the couch next to him.

He didn't try to conceal his curiosity, leaning over to look at what Steve was drawing. It was Tony bent over, working on the car engine. His muscles bulging in his arms, exaggerated. Tony raised a brow at him.

"Like the drawing, Rogers." He commented.

Steve blinked and looked down at his pad of paper. His eyes widened a fraction and he squeaked. Tony laughed at the way his face reddened.

"So, do I get to see the one of me and Bucky?" Tony asked. 

He waggled his brows suggestively. Steve glared at him and slammed the pad shut.

"Wrong answer."

Tony snatched the pad and danced out of his reach when Steve tried to grab it back.

Tony stuck his tongue out and sat at his desk. Steve was strong enough, that if he really didn't want Tony to see, he could take it from him. He didn't. The man sat on the couch all flustered and shy looking. Tony flipped through the sketch pad, and wasn't surprised by how many of the pages contained James Barnes, Steve's bestfriend. Some of them were him in his suspenders and work boots, probably from the few years that he worked on the docks, before shipping off. Tony knew that the two men had lived together for that short period of time.

Others, were of him in his gear, clearly during their time overseas. That must have been after they'd formed the Howling Commandos. Some of them even had, what Tony assumed to be, the other members as they laughed around the fire and drank. Barnes always seemed to be the center focus of the drawings though.

Tony paused on a particularly revealing drawing of the man showering. Water dripping off of him in an alluring way. There was a droplet on his thick thigh that Tony wanted to lick off of him. It seemed to be the only drawing that depicted the man in a sexual manner, to Tony's surprise.

The other thing that surprised Tony was that scattered inbetween the sketches of Barnes, there were sketches of himself. They were so lifelike and captured his expressions so well, that Tony got the impression he was looking in the mirror. Though a few of them, like the most current one he'd been drawing, didn't even show his face. Tony finally found what he was looking for. The sketch of him with his hands tied, a man, who he knew must be Barnes, pinning them above his head.

They were both fully clothed and other than the bondage and display of dominance, it didn't show any signs of being a sexual encounter between the two men. Though, Tony could see he was clearly giving Barnes a rather suggestive look. It was beautifully done, just like the rest of them. Tony could picture himself there. He could feel the rope around his wrists. The pressure of Barnes' hand holding him down. The man's strong thighs on either side of Tony's waist as he hovered over his body.

Tony looked up at Steve. The man had curled in on himself and looked small. Which wasn't easy for a super soldier to manage. Tony sighed and brought the sketch pad back to him.

"It's beautiful, Steve. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." 

Steve took the pad from his hand and glanced at the picture.

"Did you and Bucky ever do that, or is that just because I told you I like to be restrained and pinned down?"

Steve averted his gaze from the drawing and shrugged.

"Steve? Look, I'm sorry I snatched it, but I'm serious when I say you shouldn't be embarrassed about any of those."

Tony really meant it to. Steve was a phenomenal artist. The man could make a living off it. Yet, he always seemed to downplay his talent. Tony had thought it was modesty at first, like the man was just too damn humble. Now, it was painstakingly obvious, that it was a lack of confidence. Steve really didn't believe he was good at it.

Tony sighed and switched tactics.

"Are you sure you haven't jacked off to that? 'Cause I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'll probably cum thinking about it, but picturing us with less clothes on."

Steve glared at him, but his flush covered his ear and extended down his neck.

"Jesus, Tony. Don't say things like that. Of course I haven't. I don't do that."

Tony laughed, then he furrowed his brows. The way he phrased it almost made it seem like he was admitting to not masturbating. That couldn't be right though. Surely, his libido had increased after the serum. Tony licked his lip.

"You don't what? Jerk off? Or just not to that?" Tony asked, unabashedly.

Steve groaned.

"Don't be crude, Tony."

"No, I'm serious. Tell me you masturbate. You do, right? Or like hook up with people at like bars or something?"

Steve glared, and it was painfully obvious, that the answer was no.

"Sex toys?"

Steve's eyes widened.

"W-what?" He squeaked.

"Oh my God! Steve, that can not be healthy. You can't be serious? You have to have sex, at least with yourself. You do know that, right?"

Steve frowned at him.

"It doesn't matter, Tony."

"Doesn't- What are you talking about? Of course it does! You have a super soldier's libido. I refuse to accept that abstinence is ever healthy, but you of all people should be doing it like crazy."

"Stop, Tony. I just don't like it, okay?"

Tony could not believe what he was hearing.

"Don't like it? Excuse me! What the fuck are you talking about?"

Steve was beyond embarrassed now.

"I just don't like it. It's not that big of a deal."

Tony shook his head.

"You are one hundred percent wrong. This is a huge deal. Don't worry though. I can help."

Steve's eyes were huge and he jumped off the couch like Tony was about to reach out and molest him. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I'm going to introduce you to the world of sex toys, Rogers. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Steve shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking away. Tony smirked. He recalled what Steve had admitted about Barnes treating him like a girl.

"Have you ever tried wearing a pair of panties? That might get you going." Tony suggested, smirking wickedly from the thought.

Steve practically choked on his own spit at Tony's words.

"What? Of course not. I'm not a girl, Stark."

"I didn't say you were, but you told me yourself that Barnes treated you like one when you fooled around."

"Yeah, when we were teenagers. That's different."

"Is it different because of your age? Or 'cause Barnes is gone?" Tony asked, studying Steve's reaction.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Eat your sandwiches."

And with that, Steve retreated. Huh. Tony would have to do something about this. There was absolutely no way he was gonna let Steve be celibate. If he was just waiting for the right person, that was one thing, though Tony didn't really understand that either. Not masturbating, though. That was crossing a line.

"JARVIS?"

* * *

Steve stormed down to the common floor, where JARVIS had informed him Tony was. He was sitting on the couch, tapping away at his Stark pad. Clint was playing mario kart with Natasha, who was clearly kicking his ass, from the string of curses he was letting out.

"Tony? We need to talk." Steve said, firmly.

Tony stood up and followed Steve into the elevator. He grinned as soon as the doors shut.

"I take it you got my gifts?"

Steve glared at him, blushing furiously.

"You can't just send someone, those kinds of things, Tony." Steve chastised him.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Did you even try them? Because you shouldn't judge it, until you've at least tried it."

Steve clenched his jaw and stepped out of the elevator onto his floor.

"Look at all of this, Tony!"

Steve gestured to all of the discreetly packaged boxes. He had stopped opening after the first few, but there was at least two dozen boxes. Tony shurgged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I didn't know what you'd like or what sizes you needed." Tony said, like that made it perfectly okay.

As far as Steve was concerned, nothing about this was okay.

"Tony! This whole box is just lacy underwear and that one has a ten inch plastic dick in it. What were you thinking?"

"First of all, it's called a dildo, Steve. Second of all, in my defense, I thought you might like lacy panties."

"Oh my God! This all has to go. You have to send it back."

"Oh come on! You haven't even opened half of it. You can't possibly know you don't like any of it." Tony protested.

Steve shook his head and groaned.

"You have to at least try the vibrators. It doesn't even have to go inside of you, if that's not your thing. Though, I can't imagine why it wouldn't be."

"No, Stark. It all goes back."

"Steve!"

"I don't like cumming, Tony!" Steve blurted out, in exasperation.

Tony blinked and stared at him. His eyes narrowed at Steve.

"You don't like cumming?" He said, slowly.

Steve fidgeted with his fingers and looked down at the ground.

"No, I hate it, okay? I never did that before."

Tony looked astonished.

"Please tell me, you've masturbated before. You can't seriously mean you've never jerked off. Not even as a teenager?"

Steve glared at the judgement in Tony's tone.

"No, I haven't. I mean, Bucky did that kind of thing to me and other things, but I didn't do that myself."

Tony was relieved to hear that, at least.

"Oh thank God. So, you have had an orgasm before."

Steve shifted uncomfortably.

"Steve?" Tony said, eyes narrowed. "You have had an orgams before, right?"

"Yes!" He squeaked. "But I hated it. I hated it, Tony."

Tony gave him an incredulous.

"You must not have done it right then." Tony said, convinced.

"No. Look. So, I never released before the serum." He held up his hand to silence Tony when he opened his mouth. "I did stuff with Bucky. Like he used me. Like my mouth and other places. He would cum, like a lot. I just didn't. He tried to make me, and it was really intense, but I just didn't ever, you know, nothing came out."

Tony frowned.

"Well, what did he do to you? Like exactly, because he must have done something wrong. Did it feel good?" Tony pressed, trying to understand.

"Sort of. I mean sometimes it was so good. My eyes would like roll back and my body would like jerk and I leaked, but I just didn't cum like Bucky did. But I don't know. A lot of the things we did hurt, but like, I liked that."

Tony nodded.

"Okay, so maybe you're just a masochist, I mean I figured you were. You already told me you liked being hurt."

"A what?"

"Maybe you just like pain. You just need to be hurt so you can cum."

"No, Tony. I don't want to cum. I can. After the serum, I got hard all the time and I did, ya know..."

"Masturbate."

"Yeah, that, but I didn't like it."

"Maybe you just needed it to hurt, to ya know, like it." Tony reasoned.

"No, Tony. You're not listening. I don't want to cum." Steve said, frustrated.

Tony thought about that for a moment. He nodded.

"Okay. You like pain and you don't want to cum. I can work with that. You should have just told me that. I think I know what you need."

Steve sent him a skeptical look.

"JARVIS, send some bots up here to grab these packages and have them brought up to the penthouse."

"Right away, sir." The AI said.

"Keep these though, Rogers." Tony said, handing him the box of panties.

Tony turned and left.

Steve groaned and held the box out in front of him, like it was a deadly disease he didn't want to contract. What was Tony thinking?

* * *

Steve stared at the next box that came for a long time. He contemplated just throwing it out, but he knew Tony would ask him about it, so he needed to at least open it, right? He stared at it, perplexed, when he pulled it out. It was a small circle. The plastic packaging it was in, read cock ring. Huh.

He pulled it out of the plastic, examined the flexible ring and closed his fist around it. He went to see Tony.

"Hey, Rogers." Tony greeted, not looking up fron the holographic screen he was staring at. "What's up?"

Steve held out his palm, thrusting the ring into Tony's line of sight. Tony glanced at it and raised a brow at Steve.

"Come to show off your new toy? Or are you asking for me to put it on you?" Tony teased.

Steve blushed and swallowed.

"What is it?"

Tony gave him an amused look.

"It's a cock ring."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but I what do I do with it." Steve mumbled.

Tony thought he looked adorable all shy and flustered like this. He grinned at the blond.

"Well, it goes on your cock. Would you like a demonstration?"

Steve glared at him. He was having way too much fun with this.

"Okay. I guess what I really want to know, is what does it do? What's the purpose of this little rubber ring?"

"Oh, that's easy. It keeps you from cumming. Also, it's silicone."

Steve blinked in surprise and looked at the object, intrigued. His barely conveiled curiosity, had Tony smirking. He clapped a hand on Steve's shoudler.

"Have fun."

Steve sat and stared at the flexible ring for longer than he'd like to admit, before he set it in the drawer of his side table and didn't think about it again, until the next time Tony brought it up.

* * *

"So?" Tony asked.

Steve had been avoiding him. They still trained with the team and went on missions, of course, but other than that, they didn't see much of eachother. Tony wasn't oblivious. He knew Steve was purposely not coming down to his lab. He figured the man was embarrassed and gave him a few days to take some space before seeking him out.

Steve started when Tony appeared on his floor. He'd been baking in the kitchen. Well, trying to. He followed the recipe, or so he thought. He didn't understand why his cookie dough was so damn crumbly. He was just about ready to give up on it when Tony popped up.

Tony eyed the mixing bowl, grimaced and sat down at the counter. Steve set aside the failed attempt at making cookies and raised a brow at Tony in question.

"Need something?"

Tony smirked.

"So? Was it good?"

Steve frowned and looked at his mixing bowl.

"I think I did something wrong."

Tony frowned back at him.

"What do you mean? What did you do, Rogers?"

"I don't know. I put all the ingredients in that it asked for. It's just all crumbly."

Tony looked confused for a moment, paused, followed Steve's gaze to the bowl of crumbly cookie dough and rolled his eyes.

"Not the cookies, Rogers. The cock ring. How did it go?"

Steve blinked and thought about the silicone ring sitting in his drawer.

"Oh. I didn't use it."

Tony gave him an exasperated look.

"God dammit, Steve! Where is it?"

Steve squinted his eyes at Tony, then sighed.

"It's in my nightstand."

Steve followed the man as he walked into his room and pulled the cock ring out.

"I did not buy this for you, so it could sit in your drawer unused."

"I know, but to be fair, I didn't ask for it."

Tony rolled his eyes. He shoved it into Steve's hand.

"Put it on."

Steve's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. Put it on. Now." Tony ordered.

Steve swallowed and couldn't help the jolt of lust that shot through him at the commanding tone.

"I'm not doing this with you, Tony." Steve said, his voice small.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, you are. You said you like to be dominated, right?"

Steve nodded, his breath catching in his throat.

"Well, that's not really my thing, but that doesn't mean I can't boss you around."

Steve sucked in a sharp breath.

"Do you want to put it on yourself, or should I do it for you?" Tony asked, dead serious.

Steve's brows furrowed and he didn't answer.

"Nevermind, you don't get to decide."

Tony snatched the cock ring back out of his hand. Steve's knees felt weak. He was so turned on. It had been a long time since he'd been with Bucky and his dick leaped into action at the opportunity to be dominated.

Most people would assume that becoming Captain America would make Steve want to be more assertive in the bedroom. That couldn't be farther from the truth. He was far more desperate to have his decisions and choices stripped away from him now than he was before. That was saying something, because he was pretty damn desperate for it before the serum.

Just because Tony preferred being on the receiving end, didn't mean he was incapable of topping. He certainly had before. Tony didn't plan on fucking Steve though. The man had gone seventy years without being touched. Tony would be shocked if he didn't react to any little thing Tony was willing to give him. Besides, Tony didn't really enjoy topping enough to want to fuck Steve. He'd much rather be fucked than do the fucking. This wasn't about Tony though. So, his own desire to be submissive, would need to be pushed aside.

"Take your clothes off, Rogers."

Steve hesitated for a moment, but started stripping. Tony smirked. This was gonna be fun. Tony definitely was turned on by Steve. With that, there was no question.

"Aren't you gonna get undressed?" Steve asked, confused when Tony just stood there.

He felt hot all over under Tony's watchful gaze. It was like he was trying to eat Steve up with his eyes. Tony pretended to think about it for a second, tilting his head and putting his fist to his chin, for dramatic effect.

"No, I don't think I am." He said at last.

If Steve thought he was all hot and bothered before, he was wrong. He was truly hot and bothered now. It was like his blood was boiling under his skin. Rising to the surface and heating his skin. Painting him red all the way down his back.

Tony smirked.

"On your knees, Steve."

Steve dropped without hesitation, landing hard. He could feel the bruises forming, but, unfortunately, he knew they'd be gone soon. Tony chuckled at how eager he was. Steve watched Tony crouch down.

"Already hard, Rogers. You must really like being told what to do."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, but Steve answered anyways.

"Yes. Please." He whimpered.

Tony grabbed his dick, precum was already leaking out of it. He stroked it a few times until it was slick, before putitng the cock ring on him. Steve whined at the sensation. The cock ring squeezed hi., not painfully, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Steve squirmed from the unfamiliar feeling. Tony glanced up at him and smirked.

"Go lay down."

Steve scrambled up and laid on his back on the bed. He stared nervously up at the ceiling. He was so embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Tony crawled on top of him and straddled his thighs. He licked his lips as he stared at the large dick in front of him. Damn, he wished he could get that inside of him. That's not what they were here for, Tony reminded himself.

Tony started stroking Steve's dick, watching the man's reactions carefully. His breathing picked up and his eyes screwed shut. Tony rolled his palm over the head and Steve whined. He stroked him a couple more times, before doing it again. Steve's hips jerked. Tony could feel his own dick throbbing in his jeans, but he ignored it. He repeated the pattern until Steve was moaning and squirming under him.

Tony pulled his hand away and Steve whined, his eyes shooting open to stare at Tony.

"No, please. Please."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were begging for me to make you cum. Is that what you want, Steve? To cum."

"I don't care, just please, don't stop."

Interesting. After all that, and all it took was a few orders and the man was willing to cum to get more. Clearly, Barnes just wasn't doing it right.

Tony licked his lips. He watched Steve's dick twitch and chuckled. Steve whimpered at the sound.

"Wow, Steve. You're so beautiful. I just wanna swallow you down. What do you think about that? Will you cum for me?"

Steve whined, but nodded his head.

"Please."

"Good boy, begging for me."

Steve froze and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Dont call me that." He mumbled.

Tony raised a brow.

"What? Are you not good? Are you naughty?"

Steve looked down and shook his head. He looked ashamed. Shit. Tony wracked his mind to try and figure out what he did. Then it hit him. Steve wanted to be treated like a girl. That's what Barnes had done for him, at least.

"Lay down, like a good girl, darling."

Steve's head snapped up and he whimpered, dropping back down onto the bed.

"There you go, good girl. Just relax. I've got you." 

Tony leaned forward and swallowed him down. Steve was so large, he couldn't take him all the way down. He enjoyed the challenge though. He relaxed his throat sinking farther down. Tony wished that Steve would just shove him down the rest of the way, but he wasn't surprised when he didn't. He gagged slightly and pulled back, swirling his tongue around the tip. He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking vigorously.

Steve was a mess under him. Trying desperately to not move his hips and moaning like crazy. Tony grunted when his hips jerked up forcing the head to hit his throat. Tony gagged from the unexpected motion, and pulled back coughing. Tony didn't hate it. He loved having his throat fucked and being used, but that's not what they were doing right now. Steve needed to be dominated. Tony was determined to play the role right. He recalled that Steve had liked it when Bucky hurt him. Maybe he woudk like it if Tony was mean to him too.

Steve sent him a sheepish look as Tony glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Steve mumbled.

Tony ignored him.

"Okay, well I think that's enough of that." Tony said, annoyed.

Steve whimpered and his dick leaked. He always did like it when Bucky was mean to him. Hearing Tony's annoyance felt good, in a way that Steve knew, logically, it shouldn't. Then again, he shouldn't enjoy being hurt or humiliated either. He did though. He really did.

Steve's eyes widened and fear swirled in his blue eyes. Tony was removing the cock ring. Steve squirmed, feeling the blood starting to rush back into his dick. He was throbbing so bad, that it hurt. Steve couldn't believe how much he loved it. The pain was so good. Not because it was pleasurable, but because it was painful.

"I'm going to make you cum." Tony said, his eyes glaring at Steve.

Steve could see the resentment in them. Tony resented helping him. He resented having to play this role for Steve. He resented that Steve jerked his hips up, when he should be expressing his gratitude. Steve saw that resentment and he moaned.

"No, Tony. Please. I don't wanna." He whined, halfheartedly.

He would take anything Tony gave him, and that was the truth.

"You don't get to make that choice. Good girls do as their told. Cum. Now."

Steve screamed as he exploded, eager to please. Desperate to obey. His cum shot out in thick strings, falling back onto him. It coated Tony's hand too. Tony waited until it stopped, his hand still stroking the hard length, before leaning down to lap up the cum that painted Steve's chest. He moaned at the bitter taste, eager to clean it off of the hard pecs and rock solid abs. Tony was a cumslut, through and through. His only regret was that he didn't get to swallow it all down. When all traces of cum were gone from Steve, Tony held up his hand. He brushed it against Steve's lips, smearing cum on him.

"Clean me off, baby."

Steve grimaced, but did as he was told. He lapped at his hand, sucking on his fingers until Tony's hand was clean of sperm and glistening with saliva.

Tony smirked down at him.

"Good girl."

Steve moaned as Tony captured his lips. His tongue dove into his mouth, claiming it in a searing kiss. Tony rubbed his tongue against Steve's, so he could taste the lingering flavor of cum. Steve whimpered and moaned into Tony's mouth and Tony eagerly swallowed every sound.

When Tony pulled away, his eyes were soft. He reached out and stroked Steve's cheek. 

"Come here." He murmured.

Steve let Tony spoon him, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. He melted as Tony praised him and kissed his neck. Tony nipped at the sensitive skin and Steve arched back into him, whining.

"Please, Tony. Please." He begged.

"Shh, you did so good. No more. Not now."

Steve whimpered at the denial. It hurt, but it was one of those good hurts. Though, for Steve most hurt was good hurt. Steve wanted Tony to deny him over and over again. He wanted to beg and plead, and for Tony to not give in, until he wanted to use Steve. Then to use him for his own pleasure until he finished. Even, if Steve begged him to stop.

Steve's stamina was so great now, that Tony probably wouldn't be able to outlast him, even if he wanted to. God, did Steve want him to. He wanted to be fucked to sleep and wake up, still being fucked into. He wanted it so bad, that he needed it.

Steve didn't realize he was crying, until Tony was asking him if he was okay.

"Steve, are you okay? I know I got mean there at the end. I thought it'd be alright. I thought you might like that. Was it too much? I know you said you didn't want to cum." Tony sounded worried, like maybe he'd pushed Steve too far.

He hadn't. Tony wasn't capable of pushing him too far. That Steve was certain of. Steve could endure anything Tony gave him. He felt proud, but at the same time, disappointed. He wanted that fear. He recognized he shouldn't want it, but when he was with Bucky, he'd been so weak. He'd honestly been afraid that Bucky could seriously hurt him. It had turned him on so much.

He had said he didn't want to cum, but he found that he didn't hate it. He knew Tony had only done it to punish him. For some reason, that made it okay. It made Steve enjoy it in a weird, twisted way.

"No, Tony. It was great. Thank you." Steve managed to get out.

Tony nodded against his neck.

"I'm glad. You really needed it."

"Yeah, I really did." He agreed, with a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're following the series, I don't know when I'll have the next one out. I haven't even started it yet...
> 
> It's going to take place post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and will focus on WinterIron.
> 
> If you haven't guessed from my name, I'm a huge Stuckony fan. So, this entire series is working towards Stuckony. Which will become a thing in the fifth and final part of this series.
> 
> They can all be read as individual stories, so you don't have to read all of them. I did this specifically so people who like certain shippings but not others could still, hopefully, enjoy some of these.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! 
> 
> I love reading your guys comments sm❤
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series, or leave asks on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
